Halloween's Tales
by Annie-chan Diethel
Summary: Sólo un fic para celebrar el Halloween centrado en los Elric. ¡Feliz noche de brujas!


.. **Título:** Halloween's Tales ..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
.. **Categoría:** General ..  
.. **Summary: **Sólo un fic para celebrar el Halloween centrado en los Elric ..  
.. **Notas de Autora:** No Pairing (quiero dejar esto claro xD) y Feliz noche de brujas! ..

* * *

Una radiante tarde de otoño Trisha Elric cosía junto a la ventana de la sala de estar.

Los últimos rayos anaranjados se colaban a través del cristal, iluminando la tela que descansaba sobre sus rodillas, haciendo que la aguja que sostenía entre sus dedos resplandeciese al alzarse. Sus cabellos almendrados tomaban un color casi rojizo con la luz del sol poniente, y su dulce mirada verdecina se oscurecía delicadamente, haciendo que su pálido rostro fuese aún más bello.

Dos niños entraron abruptamente en la casa, riendo y corriendo. El mayor, un pequeño de apenas 8 años de edad, Edward Elric, tenía los cabellos rubios y brillantes, los ojos ambarinos y expresivos, una estatura un poco más baja de lo habitual aunque no demasiado y un semblante suspicaz y travieso. Tras él, el pequeño de unos 7 años, Alphonse Elric, poseía una expresión delicada e inocente reflejada en unos dulces ojos pardos, similares a los de su madre, y el cabello castaño claro. Ambos mostraban sonrisas amplias y felices.

- Mamá, .¿ya están nuestros disfraces?- preguntó el menor. La mujer sonrió.

- Casi, primero deberéis probároslos para ver si os quedan bien.

Rato después los niños aparecieron ataviados con sendos disfraces. El pequeño lucía un traje de gato marrón claro con rayas negras. Incluso llevaba unos guantes y unas botas con forma de patas muy logrados. En la cabeza portaba una diadema con orejas de los mismos colores del traje. El mayor por su parte iba vestido de príncipe, con unas mayas blancas, un blusón azul con su capa a juego, un cinturón y una espada de madera colgando de éste. Como extras llevaba un pequeño sombrero con una pluma. Al verlos, la madre no pudo más que admirarlos mientras sonreía satisfecha.

- No sólo os están bien, .¡sino que estáis guapísimos!- se arrodilló a la altura de Alphonse y le colocó bien las orejas- Tengo un gatito precioso, el más mono de todos...- luego se giró hacia Edward y le arregló el cinturón- y, además, un príncipe azul muy apuesto. ¡Vaya, debo ser la mujer más afortunada del mundo!

Los niños rieron tímidamente, sonrojados. Estaban encantados con sus disfraces, pero no más que la madre al verlos. Después de arreglar los últimos detalles, Trisha le dibujó los bigotes y la nariz a Al de color negro en la cara y les entregó unas bolsas con forma de calabaza.

- ¡Ya estamos listos para pedir caramelos!- exclamó Ed en la puerta.

- Nos vamos, mamá.- dijo el pequeño.

La madre los despidió en la puerta. Aquel sería el primer Halloween que los niños saldrían a recorrer todo Rizembul pidiendo caramelos de puerta en puerta, bajo la orden estricta de ir cogidos de la mano y no separarse en ningún momento. Antes de salir ella misma les dio un puñado de dulces en las bolsas, deseándoles después mucha suerte. Dejando atrás la sonrisa de su madre y siguiendo su indicación, los hermanos Elric corrieron a casa de su amiga Winry para ir los tres juntos. La niña rubia de ojos azules iba disfrazada de bruja con un vestido negro, con su sombrero, y una bolsa marrón para los caramelos. Tita Pinako les dio también varios caramelos.

- Pues vaya, no parece que vayáis de noche de brujas...- observó Winry.

- ¡Pues a mí me encanta mi disfraz!- sonrió Alphonse, pasando la mano una vez más por el suave pelaje de su traje.

- Nos los ha hecho mamá y son muy bonitos.- protestó Edward.

La niña alzó las manos, rindiéndose. Llegaron a la primera casa y tocaron a la puerta. Les abrió una pareja de mediana edad.

- ¡Truco o trato!

Admirando sus disfraces, les dieron caramelos, y la misma acción se repitió hasta altas horas de la noche. Al llegar a casa, Trisha los estaba esperando pacientemente en la sala de estar junto a un recipiente con algunos caramelos que habían quedado tras el paso de los demás niños del pueblo. Escuchó pacientemente todas las anécdotas que sus hijos le quisieron contar, de lo bien que se lo habían pasado o de quienes habían preferido truco (en cuyo caso habían optado por dibujar en los cristales de esas casas), de lo mucho que habían caminado o de cuántos caramelos habían recaudado.

Minutos más tarde, ambos niños caían rendidos en el sofá de la sala junto a la chimenea, con sus disfraces sin quitar y en brazos de su madre, quien los miraba dulcemente.

* * *

La fecha de Halloween llegó de nuevo, ignorando el estado de los niños que no eran ya tan pequeños. Edward y Alphonse Elric habían pasado hacía apenas dos años la transmutación fallida de su madre, el menor conservaba su alma atada a una armadura y el mayor tenía implantes metálicos adheridos al cuerpo.

Aquella noche descansaban en una habitación del cuartel. Edward se encontraba tirado sobre su cama, mirando al techo y pensando en nada, cansado de estar todo el día trabajando en una misión que le había encargado el Coronel. Su cabello ahora era más largo y lo mantenía recogido en una trenza, y su mirada dorada había tomado unos rasgos más feroces. Alphonse estaba sentado en la suya, mirando por la ventana la luna en el firmamento.

- Niisan...- dijo de pronto, rompiendo el silencio y haciendo que su hermano abriese los ojos que había cerrado segundos atrás.

- ¿Qué pasa, Al?

- Hoy es Halloween...

- ¿Y?

Ed se incorporó, mirando la inexpresiva armadura, tratando de leer las intenciones de su hermano en ellas. Al lo miró entonces y le sonrió (o seguramente eso hubiese hecho de tener una boca humana).

- Salgamos a pedir caramelos.

El mayor por poco se cae al suelo de la impresión. Le resultaba estúpida la idea¿en qué estaba pensando su hermano?

- ¿Estás de broma?

- No, niisan... Por favor... ¡Quiero ir a pedir caramelos!

- Pero si no puedes comer...

- No me importa.

- No tienes disfraz.

- En cierto modo... sí.

- Yo no.

- No hace falta, sólo acompáñame.

- Estoy cansado...

- ¡Deja de inventar excusas!

Y entonces se levantó de la cama y buscó una bolsa por alguna parte, y la encontró. Transmutó las sábanas de su cama en una capa y se las colgó a la espalda. Luego cogió a su hermano mayor de la muñeca y lo arrastró hacia fuera de la habitación. Se dirigió al despacho del Coronel, donde estaban Roy y Riza, y tocó a la puerta. Cuando recibió permiso para entrar, alzó la bolsa y exclamó un feliz:

- ¡Truco o trato!

Ambos adultos quedaron perplejos al ver entrar a la armadura tan de repente pidiendo dulces. Entonces Hawkeye sonrió, comprendiendo que, pese a todo, no podían dejar de ser niños. Se acercó a la mesa del Coronel donde había un pequeño recipiente con caramelos para las visitas, lo cogió y lo volcó en el interior de la bolsa, mencionando en el proceso:

- Bonito disfraz de armadura disfrazada, Alphonse-kun. Feliz Halloween.

Un agradecimiento alegre surgió de la armadura, quien después de inclinarse ante ella tomó la muñeca de su hermano de nuevo y continuaron la ronda.

Cuando hubieron revisado el cuartel de arriba a abajo, volvieron a la habitación y Al volteó en el suelo, mostrando una cantidad considerable de dulces. Miró a su hermano, y éste pudo percibir un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos vacíos que le enterneció. Se alegró entonces de haberlo acompañado aunque hubiese sido a la fuerza.

- ¿Has visto cuantos, niisan? Son todos para ti.

- Gracias... Supongo... No te perdonaré lo del Führer.

- Oh, vamos, niisan... Nos lo cruzamos, me preguntó qué hacía y tuve que responderle... ¡Fue muy amable dándonos una barra de chocolate!

Edward calló, no queriendo hundir la alegría de su hermano, recordando por un momento al niño vestido de gatito en él. Le costó reprimir unas lágrimas culpables y nostálgicas, antes de sentarse junto a él en el suelo, degustando uno de tantas golosinas que allí había.

- Están muy buenas.- sonrió- Gracias.

Más tarde se acostó en la cama, escuchando cómo Al estaba eufórico por haber salido de nuevo de ronda en la noche de brujas. Poco después, el mismo Alphonse observaba que Ed se había quedado dormido por el cansancio.

- No, niisan... Gracias a ti por hacerme sentir vivo de nuevo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habiendo recuperado sus cuerpos, regresado a su pueblo natal y reconstruido su casa, los hermanos Elric vivían juntos de nuevo felizmente.

Pero algo no andaba bien. Alphonse se traía mucho misterio de un tiempo a aquella parte: se encerraba en su habitación y no le dejaba entrar, salía y entraba sin dar explicaciones, compraba cosas y no le decía qué...

- Es secreto.- alegaba una y otra vez.

En aquella tarde que moría, Ed se encontraba en la ventana de la sala de estar, contemplando cómo el álamo iba perdiendo lentamente sus ya marrones o amarillas hojas, que se desprendían con las débiles ráfagas de viento. El paisaje otoñal rezumaba belleza, con sus árboles desnudándose, los prados con su hierba amarillenta y las chimeneas de algunas casas desprendiendo ya las primeras humaredas blancas.

Oyó entonces de fondo pasos en la escalera y supo automáticamente que Alphonse había abandonado la clausura en su habitación. Se giró para ver si se dirigía hacia allí, y de hecho lo hizo pero no como Edward esperaba verlo: llevaba puesto un traje de gatito, igual que la primera vez que salió a pasear nocturnamente. Era idéntico al que su madre le cosió en aquella ocasión, con sus orejas y sus detalles de las patas.

- ¿A-Al? .¿Y eso?

- Esta noche es Halloween, niisan. Es mi primera noche de brujas con mi cuerpo humano después de tanto tiempo encerrado en una armadura. ¡Ah! Toma.

Y le ofreció un traje a él, el mismo disfraz de príncipe que hubo llevado de niño. Sombrero, cinturón y espada de madera incluidos.

- Pero... Somos muy mayores...

Al le otorgó una mirada tranquila con una sonrisa adjunta.

- Niisan... He estado más de cuatro años encerrado en una armadura, y ahora me alegro de tener un cuerpo que pueda llevar un disfraz. Me importa poco lo que diga la gente por mi edad. Quiero disfrutar al menos de esta noche de Halloween para celebrar que vuelvo a poseer mi auténtico cuerpo tal y como la primera vez que lo hice. Me he pasado mucho tiempo cosiendo los disfraces... ¡Pruébatelo, por favor, niisan!

Frente a las razones de su hermano pequeño, el mayor de los Elric calló y se puso el traje: perfecto.

- ¿Dónde has aprendido a coser tan bien?

- Supongo que me parezco mucho a mamá...

- ¿Cómo sabías mis medidas?

- Intuición... Lo que no sé es si a Winry le estará tan bien el suyo.

- ¿También se lo has cosido a Winry?

- ¡Claro! .¡Como la primera vez!

Edward no pudo reprimir una carcajada antes de dibujarle en la cara los bigotes y la nariz de gato. Luego Al le dio su bolsa en forma de calabaza y se dispusieron a marchar. Entonces Al le tomó la mano con fuerza a su hermano, quien lo miró extrañado.

- Son órdenes de mamá, .¿recuerdas?

El mayor asintió.

- No me gustaría volverte a perder.

Y volvieron a sus raíces una vez más, pararegresar a altas horas de la noche con las bolsas llenas de caramelos y poder dormir abrazados el uno al otro en el sofá al lado de la chimenea bajo la dulce mirada de su madre desde el cielo, quien les deseaba un silencioso feliz Halloween.

* * *


End file.
